Young Love
by Grimmfan86
Summary: This about Liam being nervous about being the new alpha and certain bad boy werewolf makes him feel better


It's been five months since everything that went down with the hunters. Five months since Scott McCall, his girlfriend Malia Hale, Lydia and Stiles left Beacon Hills to go to college and do their own things. Liam Dunbar is just a seventeen year old junior in Beacon hills High School, co captain of the lacrosse team with his friend Nolan and now he is an alpha of a supernatural pack. With the help of his friends and the only six adults of the pack to guide him since Scott isn't there anymore. Everyone was hanging out in Derek Hale's loft when Liam looked around the room and saw the McCall's talking to Peter Hale about how great it is that their kids are dating which Peter didn't care for. After all Malia is his only daughter and he always wanted to protect her weather she wanted him to or not. Corey and Mason were teaching Nolan and the newest member of the pack Alec about the pack's history and what happened to some of the members. "Wait a minute, you're telling us that twin werewolves were able to combined into one giant werewolf when they both were alphas." Liam herd Nolan say surprised. Liam then turned his eyes to the left of the room where the training area was and saw Derek Hale working out with Theo Raeken. Liam got up from where he was and walked over to see if he can join them. The both of them had taken their shirts off at some point. Liam picked up some weights and started working out himself. It wasn't long before he realized he was staring at Theo. He quickly looked away when Theo looked over at him while sparing with Derek. _What are you doing Liam. You don't like Theo that way._ he thought as Derek and Theo were now both looking him confused. "Something wrong Liam?" asked Theo actually concerned about his friend. "Nothing, I was just thinking is all." Liam said acting like nothing was bothering him. "You're worrying about being the alpha again." said Derek also worried about Liam. Liam actually reminded him of Scott when he first became an alpha and how nervous he was. Liam may not be an actual alpha but, Scott chose him for a reason. "I wasn't nervous when I was an alpha." Said Peter. "that's because you were busy scaring and killing people." said Derek annoyed with his uncle. "Didn't Derek kill you?" asked Sheriff Stilinski trying not to smile. "Only after Scott, Jackson and Alison set on fire." answered Peter as he glared at the both of them. He then got up to answer his phone. Everyone saw a smile on his face as he talked. "Must be talking to Malia since she's the only one that makes him happy." said Chris Argent holding Melissa McCall's hand and answering any questions Rafael McCall had since like Alec he is also new to the pack. Chris looked over at Liam, Derek and Theo and saw the uneasy look on Liam's face while mouthing for Derek and Theo to talk to him. Theo told Derek he would talk to Liam. Derek nodded and watched as Theo whispered something in Liam's ear, took his hand and lead him out of Dere4k's loft. When they got outside Theo let go of Liam's hand. "Ok Liam what's been going on with you. You've been looking like you ran over someone's cat." Said Theo smiling which quickly faded when he saw Liam's head was down. "Come on you can tell me." he said trying to get Liam to look up at him. "I know will cheer you up." Theo said after a few minutes of silence then started poking Liam in the side tickling him. Liam started to giggle and tried to stop himself but, it didn't work. "Cut it out." he said in between giggles. "You want know what's been bothering me, I'll tell you." he said after finally catching his breath which didn't take long being a werewolf and all and saw the satisfied smirk on Theo's face. "Derek was right about me being nervous about being the alpha. I don't know how Scott did it everyday." Liam said as he started to panicking. Theo tried calming him down but, anything he did didn't work. So, he did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed Liam by the shoulders, lowered his head and kissed him. Liam was shocked by what happened and next thing he knew he was kissing Theo back. The two of them pulled apart when they heard noises coming from behind Liam. They saw everyone outside cheering and hooting. "I see you're over Hayden." shouted Mason high fiving Corey. They both knew there was something between Theo and Liam. Even Nolan knew they like each other even when they couldn't see it themselves. "Theo I thought you were going to talk to Liam not kiss him." said Derek laughing. "Aw that's so sweet." said Ms. McCall making Liam and Theo blush. Theo and Liam just looked at each other then the group and smiled as they kissed once more before they went back inside. "Well that was interesting." said Mr. McCall. Everyone went inside behind the boys while Peter left to get food for himself and the group.


End file.
